


Never ending story.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: What would have happened if Ozai won? If Aang didn’t survive the last battle? Would Korra be able to succeed?
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. The legend of Korra

**Author's Note:**

> Rebirth (definition) the process of being reincarnated or born again.
> 
> This work was inspired by this https://the-legend-has-it.tumblr.com/post/190607342633/zutara-month-day-2-momtara-and-dadko-my-first made by the Legend has it on tumblr.

“So is she the new avatar?” He asked leaning towards her, trying to peak the face of the little bundle Katara had in her arms.

“Her name is Korra.” Katara said firmly yet sadly. Aang didn’t make it. Ozai was faster and killed him with lightning.  
She was healing Zuko in his room when someone entered and asked them to leave immediately. The avatar is dead, he said. And of course they leave.  
Katara cried while healing Zuko. She cried for Aang, for her brother and the rest of the team, for the world and for the baby they were going to train. That poor baby was going to grow up with the only purpose of killing Ozai. 

When they arrived at the South Pole, gran gran told her not to worry for her brother because he was in the North Pole. The story was long but the short version, the version that her grandmother decided to tell her was that they escaped thanks to a globe when they heard the news and went straight to the North Pole. Sokka knew her well enough to guess she was going to go to the south.

“Sokka managed to tell me in a code, there were no babies born in the north...she is here. ” Gran gran told her, as they were walking to one of their neighbor’s tents.

“She?” Katara was extremely worried. Zuko was still healing and she didn’t want to leave him alone. Though the truth was, he was sleeping like a baby. 

“The new avatar.” There was a young woman, with a baby in her arms and Katara couldn’t help herself but cry. Was she about to take that baby from her mother’s arms? She couldn’t do that. 

“Her name is Korra.” The young woman said as she stood up, walking towards her to give the baby to her.

“Wait, it’s your daughter!” Katara cried, grabbing the little one letting her rest next to her heart. 

Gran gran and the young girl looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. She shrugged. “It’s not. Her father is dead and so is her mother. She died in childbirth. I tried to do everything but her heart couldn’t stand the loose of her love one...” 

Katara was looking down, at the little baby face. Korra had a pair of big curious cyan eyes. She was pretty. With the same dark skin as her, those big eyes and little chestnut hair. She was totally a child of the water tribe. 

“Katara, she is your responsibility now.” Calmly, Gran gran stood next to her, watching as the baby closed her eyes sleepily. “And you must leave, immediately.”

“Zuko is not supposed to move! And she is very little for a trip!” Her mother instincts were already kicking in, as she held the baby closer to her in a protective way. 

“I know my child I know. But you need to put that baby and that prince safe. They are our only hope.” After that, they went back to their tent where Zuko met the new member of the team. A little baby that looked like Katara and nothing like her at the same time.

Sokka, Toph and Suki arrived next morning. Baby Korra was calmly sleeping in Zuko’s arms. And Katara was pissed. Korra woke up three times and those three times, Korra only calmed herself once she was in Zuko’s arms.  
He said it was because he was warm but Katara was not having it. She was good with babies! Why did Korra didn’t like her? 

“And we all thought twinkletoes was difficult. Now we have a baby! Ugh.” Toph screamed higher than Korra’s cries. 

“Toph!” Katara cried, trying to calm the baby. “Shus, Korra we are arriving.” 

They had traveled the whole night without stopping. But of course they had to. Suki went to the market and bought everything they needed. Things for the little baby, things for Zuko and food for all of them.  
Once they were ready and Katara was already feeding Korra with a bottle, they left. They didn’t have a clue where they were going to stop, but they needed to. 

•────•༻✧༺•────•

Four years later, they were not longer children. Katara was 18 and already had a daughter. Well, of course she wasn’t her daughter but she acted like a mom.  
Eventually she and Zuko accepted the feelings they had for each other. At the beginning it was just awkward, but a kiss led to another and another and what could they do?  
They were young and already worked as a married couple taking care of Korra and of course the rest of the gaang. 

That day they were talking about how she was going to learn how to bend air. They tried to theorize that maybe she was going to be a natural, that maybe the spirit of Aang was going to help her. But those were theories. Maybe it was the end of the air nation for good. Maybe it was not longer to be four elements but three.

“Look!” Korra screamed, running towards them. She was already used to the northern air temple, running so good. She was getting so big! “Loooooook!” 

“Korra, darling what happens?” Katara asked smiling, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. She had tried to do her hair as her mother used to do to her but she hated it. She wanted her hair in a ponytail and that was it. 

“I know how to bend!” Happily, she clapped her hands together. 

“That’s amazing, Korra!” Zuko smiled back at her and the toddler cracked a smile. That smile must be an avatar thing because Aang used to have the same smile. At least that was the only thing that baby had in common with the monk. 

“Look daddy! i'm like you.” Korra was bending fire. Fire! She was a child of the south yet she was bending fire at first. But then Katara realized what she said. Korra called Zuko, daddy. 

Zuko froze in his spot, watching as the child played with the fire forming in her palms. He didn’t have the heart to tell her, he wasn’t her father and honestly? He didn’t want to. Sure, they weren’t related but he has taken care of that baby since the day he met her.  
He watched her as the girl played with her fire until she put an end to it and looked straight into his eyes, with those crazy big cyan eyes. 

“Daddy?” She asked softly and that was it.

He embraced his baby, hugging her tightly. “I’m so proud little turtleduck, so proud.” Katara understood in that exact moment what was going on. It was a realization for both of them. Sure they all helped raise Korra but the two of them were always together, she bathed her, she feeded her and Zuko would always help her in anything she needed.  
Though, she wonders how on earth Korra learned that.  
Later that question would have been answered by Toph. Sokka was joking around and Korra was listening to him.  
“That child is faster than any of us.” She said and was right. Of course.

That night, Korra slept in her father’s chest like she used to do when she was a baby. Katara smiled at the sight of the two of them, playing with her boyfriend’s jet black hair murmuring a soft “goodnight.” 

•────•༻✧༺•────•

“Mommy?” 

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“Why can I bend two elements?” Korra asked and Katara froze. She was bathing the little kid, playing with her chestnut curls when she spoke.  
Katara wasn’t paying attention, so Korra would have tried to play with the water as Katara would have done earlier. And then, she was bending the water as easily as it was for her. 

“It’s because you are a waterbender and daddy a firebender? Do I’ve both of your powers?” And that broke Katara’s heart. She didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth yet. And it was cute that she thought she was a little bit like both of her parents even though she looked nothing like Zuko. 

“Yes sweetie, but you are more powerful than any of us, because you have the powers of anyone that loves you.” Of course she wasn’t going to tell her she was the avatar but she needed to tell her something. It was just two days ago when she was bending for the first time and now another one!? 

“Is that true!?” Korra cried, splashing the water. Katara bent the water that Korra splashed to her, away. 

“Yes, sweetie. I promise you, you can’t imagine how powerful you are little turtleduck” 

Two days later to that conversation, Korra was running away throwing rocks. Everyone agreed that she was some kind of prodigy, she was four but was able to do things that for any normal kid would have been really difficult.  
Zuko told them that Azula was similar in that way, a firebending prodigy. But the thing is that she was an avatar prodigy.  
They all wonder if she would learn air in the same way. If Aang somehow would teach her in the future. They didn’t know what was going to happen with that element but they knew they needed to start training her now. It was the moment and also was the moment to explain to her that she was the avatar.

They agreed, though, that they were doing that the next morning. For now they would be playing with her, watching her giggling as she played with her elements.  
Poor child, she didn’t understand what was coming.


	2. Toss a coin for your avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra needs a little help from a new friend to meditate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, this idea is inspired by the-legend-has-it.

Korra is six. She is getting good at everything she does. It’s crazy actually, how she managed to learn by herself some things.   
Force of nature, that’s how Sokka calls her since the first time Katara tried to teach Korra basic movements. It ended in a wave most likely to be a tsunami that splashed all over Katara and some of the rest of the team. 

“That was amazing, wasn’t it?” Korra was clapping. The nerve of this kid! 

Suki, Sokka and Toph were laughing their asses off, as they shouted words of congratulations to the little one.   
Katara bended the water away, getting frustrated at the minute. “Korra you are supposed to be more graceful.” 

“But I beat you!” The little kid was grinning at her, with those big mischievous eyes fixated on her. 

“Yes but you…”

“Sugar queen, let her in peace come on she is strong.” Auntie Toph at the rescue. 

Yeah, she was. Korra was very strong, in those two years she progressed like crazy. She was already able to use the water that was around her but Katara noticed that even if she was training almost everyday with the water, she preferred fire or earth over water because it was in herself or around her. She wanted things that could her to fight.  
She preferred fighting rather than learning yoga or to meditate. She hated meditation. Hated with burning passion. 

“I’m not gonna do this!” Korra’s tantrums were something to see. She was red as Zuko’s clothes, screaming firmly. 

“But Korra it’s important for the bendings! It helps you to be focused!” Zuko was able to actually calm her, most of the time anyways.

“No it doesn’t!” Korra crossed her arms over her chest. “I want to learn how to fight, not how to meditate. That’s boring!” 

“It’s part of the training, turtle duck.” Zuko explained patiently. Katara was in awe of how patient he was with Korra when he wasn’t at all with Aang.

“No it’s not!” Korra's little pouty was showing and she knew that was the end of it. He couldn’t stan that face. 

“Oh no baby, don’t cry. We can try later.” Zuko hugged her so tightly and that was it. 

Katara looked at her, shaking her head. The first year of Korra’s life, Zuko was scared to the core of his bones. One night he opened to her, crying that he didn’t want to be like Ozai and that he was afraid of hurting that little bundle of warm that was sleeping so comfortably in his bed. Katara embraced, kissed and let him cry everything he needed until his sadness was gone and she could whisper a little “you are nothing like your father.”  
But now, six years later, Katara was starting to believe Korra was Zuko’s weakness. How it was possible that he forgave anything she did!?  
Well she is cute. She thought and it was true. Cute, mischievous, powerful little avatar. 

•────•༻✧༺•────•

Later that night, after everyone was fast asleep, Korra went outside.   
She loved the stars but her parents always acted like she needed to sleep. She didn’t! She was a very very energetic little child, she wasn’t tired at all.   
But that night, she was sad. (She was melancholic but she didn’t know that word yet) She wanted to meditate but she couldn’t do it! It was so so boring. 

“Do you think I will be able to meditate, Momo?” She asked the flying lemur, as he was sitting next to her. 

Nothing. Not that she was expecting him to talk. 

“I know I should...daddy said it is part of the training. But I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!” 

“Wow! You really hate that!” A childish voice replayed to her and she was about to scream. 

“MOMO DID YOU JUST SPEAK?” The poor animal was looking at her panicking. But to be honest, Korra was grabbing him like he was some kind of doll. 

“No! It was me Korra, here!” The voice cried and Korra looked into his direction. 

Korra noted that he was a kid. Older than her, dressed in a funny way but he looked very very good. Korra decided that she was trusting him. 

“Oh...I don’t know you but yes, I hate him.” 

Her new friend sat next to her, looking at her curiously. “Oh…” he was kind of sad, Korra thought. But he was nice. “Let’s just say I'm your friend.” 

“Friend.” 

“Yes...and as your friend I...well I want to help you.” He finally smiled and Korra liked that. He has a nice smile. “I’m Aang,” 

“Hi Aang, I’m Korra.” Since Korra decided to trust him, she wasn’t afraid to talk to him. She wasn’t afraid of anything anyways.

“So you were telling poor Momo that you don’t like meditation, right?” 

“UGH!” Steam could have gone out of her little ears. “I hate it. And yoga, but at least yoga is more fun and mommy said that if I can do that I can eat cookies.” 

“Mommy….and who teaches you meditation?” 

“Daddy.” 

“Oh...I see.” Aang nodded then smiled softly. “And why don’t you try to meditate like your dad? I’m sure he would love to see you trying.” He was right. Her dad would love to see her doing the meditation he so much tried to teach her. 

“But it’s so boring. Why would someone love meditation?”

“Well...I love it.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh…” She awkwardly smiled at him, as she was caught doing something bad. 

Aang snorted. “I see that you take after your dad.” 

“You know my dad!? He is the best daddy in the world.” Not that Korra knew a lot of daddies but she was sure there wasn’t anyone as good and fantastic as hers. 

“I do, Korra...better than you think.” There was some melancholy in the way Aang said that, but of course Korra thought it was sadness. “That’s why I know that he would love to see you doing it...do you think you can try?” 

Could she? Of course. She was brave and strong and wasn’t afraid of anything. Well she was maybe afraid of bugs but that’s because she didn’t like bugs. They were ugly!   
But trying to meditate? For her dad? She sure could do that. 

“Yes. I’m going to try.” Korra was convinced. She was certainly going to try and she was going to master it so she would not have to do it again. Never. NEVER. 

Aang smiled and nodded. “Good! Now...I’m not your parents but! I think you little miss should be sleeping.” 

“I know...thank you Aang! You are a good friend! Bye.” Korra waved at him as she started to run into her house. 

Aang looked at the moon for one last time and went back into the spiritual world. He was sure Korra would do a lot of great things. 

•────•༻✧༺•────•

“I DID IT.” Korra was screaming, clapping and jumping. She had meditated and she actually didn’t dislike it that much. 

“Well done little turtle duck, I’m very proud of you.” Zuko was already hugging his child. Katara was so right, she was his weakness. But the twenty two year old banished prince wasn’t ashamed of that. She loved her as much as she loved Katara. They were his family and he loved the little family they had. 

“You are the best teacher ever, daddy. I’ve to tell Aang that I did it.” And there she was, saying things casually as she was used to doing. 

“Aang?” His heart sank. Was she already talking with her past lives? But she was so little! She didn’t know who she was. 

“He is a friend of mine.” There was some secrecy in her tone. Secrecy that Zuko didn’t like. What did she know? “But don’t worry, he is good! Anyway, can we please eat now daddy? I’m starving.” 

Zuko smiles nodding. Of course even if he was scared that she could know something, she was hungry so he was going to give all the food she wanted. His princess.  
During lunch, Korra told everybody that she meditated, that her newest friend Aang told her that her dad would love seeing her doing that.  
Everyone was panicking but Korra didn’t know anything about the avatar or Aang, she just thought she was a friend and that was it. Maybe that was for the better, having his spirit helping his next life to do things she couldn’t do.   
That night, he went for a walk for the temple, thanking Aang for his help. After all, Aang would always be his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This new episode brings us more questions.   
> Is aang going to help her learning air bending?   
> What’s going to happen between Zuko and Katara?   
> Is Korra the most cute and beautiful little kid ever? YES!! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Little turtle duck

“Korra, come here there’s someone that wants to meet you.” Korra dropped her dollies the moment Zuko spoke. She was anxious, for six long years she was alone but now she has a sister! A baby squishy sister. 

When she entered the room where Katara was resting with the baby in her arms, she almost screamed.   
The baby was pretty, she had black hair and golden eyes but she had her and Katara’s pretty skin color. She was a daughter of the south like uncle Sokka calls me! Korra thought as she was trying to see her little face. “I love her.”  
Zuko sat on the bed, next to Katara and grabbed Korra so she could see the newborn with better attention. 

So the four of them stayed together in silence watching the baby sleep in her mother’s arms.  
Zuko couldn’t help himself but tear up a little, leaving a kiss in Katara’s forehead whispering a soft “I love you.”   
There was so much he wanted to tell her, to thank her. For everything, for forgiving him, for saving him, for loving him. There was so much to be thankful of. 

“Hey! earthquake, it’s time for your training.” Toph entered the room, her milky eyes fixated where the bed was. 

Korra left his arms as fast as a lightning and ran towards the earth bender. He already missed having her in his arms. “Are you finally gonna teach me how to metal bend?” 

“Should I?” Toph teased, waiting for the child to grab her hand.

“YES!” 

“Well...if you show me that you can earthbend properly maybe...Hey, sparky let sugar queen rest.” 

Zuko was already grabbing the baby out of her hands, snorting thanks to Toph. “Be gentle with our Korra.” 

“Me? I’m always gentle, don’t you agree, earthquake?” 

Korra grinned, grabbing her hand and literally running away from the bedroom. His little daughter loved fighting so much it was kind of funny. 

“Zuko?” Katara asked.

“Yes, love?” 

“This is the greatest thing we have ever done. I love you and our little family.” She was sleepy already but there was no hesitation in her voice. She loved him.   
He fell for him slowly and intensely at first, and now...he was the sun as she knew she was the moon for him. 

“I..” he almost choked thanks to the tears. He loved her so blindly. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“She is not Kya, by the way. I’m pretty sure she is a firebender.” Katara chuckled at his confused face. “I ached for the sun while I was pregnant, remember? And she feels...she is not Kya.” 

“And who is she?” He asked, his golden eyes fixated in the warm bundle of joy in his arms. How much he missed having Korra as a little baby and his baby daughter remained of her so much. 

“I’m not sure, let me sleep and I will tell you...she is so perfect, Zuko and we made her.” A yawn escaped her lips and Zuko was already caressing her hair. 

“She really is.” He wished his mom were there. He would love to show her his little family and her two granddaughters because Korra was his. He didn’t care if she didn’t have his blood, she chose him as her father and he loved her with all his heart.   
Yeah, he was in love with his family. 

•────•༻✧༺•────•

The baby was named Izumi. Zuko and Katara talked about fire nation names and she liked that one because it meant fountain and even if she was a fire bender, she was still a daughter of the tribes.   
Zuko said she was born with the sparkle in her eyes, so Katara was right. Her baby was a fire bender.   
Life was crazy now that they had their newborn. They forgot how difficult it was taking care of someone so little, especially because Korra was taken care of by everyone. Katara was so worried when Izumi slept all night without waking up. 

“Kat, my love, she is a child of the sun. It’s okay I promise.” Zuko would have said one night, when she refused to leave the baby in her crib. 

“But! But Korra didn’t sleep all night long.” 

“Korra is the avatar, love. She would sleep as the sun set but she hates mornings with burning passion” Zuko’s hair was so long now, that she almost couldn’t see his beautiful golden eyes. 

“Do you promise me?” She was holding her baby so tightly that she couldn’t believe she wasn’t protesting. But she remembered Yue’s story and she was so scared.  
Please, Yue. Protect my baby. 

“I promise.” 

Meanwhile in another room of the air temple they were living.   
In the room of a certain child, who was playing with momo, her dollies and her mysterious friend. There was another conversation going on.

“Auntie Toph promised me that I could learn metal bending. Isn’t that cool, Aang!?” 

“That’s very cool, Korra! Are you excited?” Aang was still a child. But he was supposed to be 18, not 12. 

“Very much! I want to create nice things for Zumi.” 

Korra was lovingly taking care of the hair of her Kyoshi doll, a gift from Suki of course. Korra wasn’t much of a fan of dolls but auntie Suki gifted it for her birthday so of course she was going to use it.   
Aang liked playing with her even though he was supposed to guide her. “I bet Zumi would love that! But...do you think mommy will let her play with metal?” 

“Oh…” Korra pouted. Her friend was right, there was no way on earth her mother would let Izumi play with metal. “Probably you are right...as always.” 

“I’m not always right. But I know your mommy.” Aang chuckled, caressing Korra’s hair. 

Korra yawned, hugging the doll as she lay down in her bed. “ She is good. I love her. .” 

“Sleep well Korra, and remember what a I told you.” 

“That I should start thinking of the air that surrounds me and” yawn. “All lives are sacred.” 

Aang smiled nodding. Korra was really a fast learner, a prodigy. You would have thought she would be a prodigy only in waterbender but she was really strong, she was gonna make some great things.   
He left the room letting his next life sleep. Training her in air bending was going to be crazy but he needed to do it. 

•────•༻✧༺•────•

Two months after giving birth to her little baby.   
She was already a mother of course but having Izumi in her arms was something so different, so full of love and protectiveness.

She woke up in the middle of the night, it was full moon so Katara could feel the power in her, it was difficult to sleep like that. So she went straight to see her baby sleeping peacefully in her crib. Zuko always told her, Izumi was a firebender, it was normal that she slept a lot in the night and nothing in the morning, yet she wanted to be sure.  
She touched her jet black hair, lovingly. Katara noticed the little turtle duck next to her, Korra’s own gift when Izumi was born. She remembered that her older daughter would have said that she didn’t need mister quack anymore anyway. 

“ I love you. “ she murmured softly to her baby and left her bedroom. She was going to visit Korra. 

Katara opened Korra’s door carefully to not make so much noise, and entered the room.  
Korra was sleeping hugging her Kyoshi doll like the little kid she was.   
Katara sat down in her bed, caressing her check. And she cried. It was so selfish of her to think that, to think that she didn’t want her baby to be the avatar, she didn’t want her to fight Ozai.   
Losing Aang was painful but losing her daughter? I would destroy her.   
“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Softly, she took some stray of brown hair out of her face. “I promise you, no one is going to hurt you.”   
Maybe it was the hormones or the fact that having Izumi remained her when Korra was a baby and how innocent she was. 

“Mommy?” Korra rubbed her eyes, trying to focus her sight on her mother. 

“I’m so sorry Iwake you up, sweetie.” Katara grabbed Korra hugging her tightly and the child didn’t protest. 

“It’s okay.” She hesitated for a moment but asked anyway. “Is something wrong mommy? You seem sad.” 

“I...no, no sweetie I’m okay. It’s just your birthday, it's around the corner.” 

An excited laugh escaped Korra’s Lila and nodded frenetically. “ I’m going to be a big girl, mommy!” 

Katara just grabbed her and hugged her tightly. “You are, you are.” 

Korra yawned, going back into the bed, breaking the embrace. “But i already have the best gift. I’ve a little sister.” 

And with that, Korra fell asleep again, not knowing Katara was crying. There was no way, she was letting her daughter fight. She was not going to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I’m so sorry this took so long but I had a very very busy month. 
> 
> So this chapter is fluffy but also angsty.   
> Also I figured out , next chapter is our last with little Korra so enjoy the softness.   
> Once again this fic was inspired by the-legend-has-it artwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara week 2020, day 7 rebirth.  
> The zutara week has come to an end and I’m going to miss it so much. I really enjoyed writing for this two.
> 
> I know this idea is polemical But I was curious thanks to that AMAZING fanart of legend has it on. I was inspired to write about that world, about them being parents to Korra.  
> About the rebirth of the avatar in war times.  
> My friend suggested me to do another chapter in which Aang teach her about airbending...what you all think?  
> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
